Riptide
by Hollyslbd
Summary: Robin/Swarkles centric fic set after the Halloween party in the finale.
1. Chapter 1- Jealousy

**This story is set about four months after that Halloween in the finale when Robin decided that she was not going to be apart of the gang anymore. So everything that happened in the finale up to that point has happened in this story. I don't really have any plans for a chapter two just yet, but if people are interested I have a few ideas.**

Chapter One: Jealousy

Barney set out into the winter night. He pulled his suit jacket around him to keep warm. He headed into the nearest bar. It wasn't the gangs usual bar. He knew how much they hated it when he picked up girls there anyway. He had recently started coming to this new bar, which was closer to his house. This bar was also particularly easy because everybody who came here was looking to get laid. He often didn't have to create a fake persona and could be himself, if an introduction was even needed.

He sat in his usual seat and ordered his usual drink. He liked to scan the room before he started drinking, in order to find the hottest girl. This night he found her much faster than before. Her back was turned to him, but he could already see she was tall and skinny. Her dark hair was curled in tight curls resting on her shoulders. What drew him in most was the length of her dress. The short back fabric barely reaching the end of her ass. She would be easy, he knew she definitely came here for one thing. His only problem was that she was already talking to two guys. Barney Stinson always liked a challenge.

He lingered by the bar for a couple more minutes, finishing his drink. The girl got up from the table and threw her head back laughing. That was when Barney finally got a look at her face. His heart skipped a beat as he recognized the blue of her eyes and her smile. By chance, she turned to face him.

For a second Robin paused, at the end of the bar Barney was staring at her. She pretended not to notice and went up to get another drink, the two guys she was with following close behind. She focused all her energy on not thinking about him, but she was trying so hard that the only thing she was thinking about, was him. She drank four more drinks, willing herself to forget.

Barney watched as Robin walked right passed him, as if he didn't exist. He counted the number of drinks she had. He knew that Robin could hold her scotch well, but not this well. Robin stood up and almost fell over. One of the guys she was with caught her and held her up. Once she could stand on her own she headed to the bathroom. Barney hoped that she would get sick and go home. He didn't want her to sleep with those guys. He didn't know if he was being a jealous ex or if he just didn't want anything to happen to Robin.

Robin walked out of the bathroom and straight to the bar. Barney sat down next to her. "Do you want another drink? I'll buy," he said. Robin stared at him, quiet for a while before finally answering him.

"Okay. I'll get my regular," she told him. She was surprised that he still knew exactly what she was talking about.

"What are you doing here Robin?" He asked, she could feel the concern in his voice.

"Same thing you are," she said, her eyes gleaming. Barney hated this side of her.

"Robin you're drunk, maybe you should just go home," he said, right as the bartender gave her a drink. She took a long swig, drowning half the glass. "Alone."

"Trust me, I'm not going home alone tonight. But it looks like you are," she drunkingly poked his tie as she spoke.

"Robin come on, I'll take you home."

"No."

"You don't really want to go home with those guys. They are assholes."

"Oh and you Barney Stinson, king of all assholes, would know." She stood up and almost fell over, but Barney grabbed her shoulders. Once she regained her balance she pushed him off.

"Don't touch me!" Robin screamed. She stumbled over to the guys she was with and sat in one of their laps. She rammed her tongue down his mouth and put her legs on the other guy. Who began to feel her up.

Barney was disgusted. He turned away so he wouldn't have to keep watching. "Hey man, that chick who was screaming at you left her phone on the table," a bartender told him.

"Thanks," Barney replied taking the phone, "I'll give it back to her." He held the phone in his hand and watched Robin throw herself on the guys. He told himself that he was just looking out for her and he wasn't actually a jealous ex. Robin was too intoxicated to take care of herself.

She still had the same passcode on her phone. As he opened it, he saw the time, it was 3 in the morning. He found Lily's name and sent her a message_. I'm at the Bar on 17th street. very drunk. please help. _He waited until Lily answered back, saying she was coming. He waved the bartender over, "Can you do me a favor and keep her here until a friend comes?" Barney asked, pointing at Robin. "Give this to the redhead who drags her out." He handed over the phone and a crisp Ben Franklin before heading out into the night.

Robin saw Barney leave the bar and found herself wishing he stayed.

**I would love it if you guys could review and tell me your opinions :) **


	2. Chapter 2- Confusion

**Sorry this chapter is up so late, but I decided I finally wanted to write more. Also sorry this is so short, but I will try my best to make the next one longer/ possibly include more characters. Thanks so much for all the reviews :)**

Chapter Two: Confusion

Three in the morning, drunk off her ass, in a bar full of strangers, Robin only knew one thing; she was not going to go home alone. Sure the two guys she was with had the combined hotness score of 6, but she didn't really have any other choices. "Let's go to your house," she teased, leaning against one of them.

"No yours," he said, holding her arm. Normally Robin wouldn't have agreed. She would want to have sex only on her terms. But after 8 drinks she wasn't really thinking clearly.

"Okay, lets go," both guys followed her towards the door.

"Wait ma'am, where are you going," one of the bartenders said, using his body to block the exit.

"Home," she answered, confused as to why he would care.

"Maybe you should sit down," he said, gently leading her over to a chair. "I'll get you some water."

"Hey man, get the fuck off of her," one of the guys said pulling Robin out of his hands. Robin's head was spinning from all the alcohol, "she's mine."

"Ya who the fuck do you think you are?" The other guy said getting up into the bartender's face. He would have been a lot more intimidating if he hadn't slurred his words and struggled to keep his head up.

"I'm going to call you guys a cab and you can go home," the bartender responded.

"Thank you," Robin said. "My apartment isn't that far away."

"I bet you live in one of those fancy ass penthouses," somebody said.

"This bitch probably has loads of money. Just look at that dress, she probably thinks we're going to pay her." One of the guys said, as if Robin wasn't standing right there. Surprisingly this had happened before. Apparently none of the guys at this bar watched her news show.

"How much would you?" She asked suddenly curious.

"What?"

"How much would you pay me to have sex with you?" There was a moment of silence as the guys contemplated her question. The bar door swung open and a cool gust of wind hit Robin's legs.

"Oh my god! Robin?" Robin turned at the sound of her name. A very tired, Lily Aldrin stared back at her.

"Lily, what are you doing here?"

"You called me." She enunciated each word as if they were their own paragraph.

"What?"

"Come on the cab is waiting." Robin could hear the worry in Lily's voice, but for some reason it made her angry. Lily had no right to be here. They weren't friends anymore.

"I'm fine. I don't need your help."

"Robin don't do this." Lily was close to tears. The guys Robin was with started to leave.

"Hey wait. I'm going with you." Robin called, after them. She tried to run out the door, but the bartender got in her way.

"Sorry miss, but you can't go home with them." Robin tried to push past him, but found herself stumbling forward instead. He led her to the to the cab while she tried to protest, but he somehow got her inside. Lily climbed next to her and the cab started taking them back to the suburbs, where Lily now lived.

"Robin are you okay?" Lily asked, like Robin knew she would.

"Lily, will you please explain to me why the fuck you are here?"

"I got a text from your phone saying that you were at this bar and needed my help. I'm sorry if you don't remember sending that message,but I was not going to just leave you there," in a softer voice she added, "Robin what is going on?"

"Nothing is going on. I just.. I just need to go home."

"You can stay at my house. We have a guest room and everything. I just don't think its safe for you to be home alone right now."

"Why the fuck wouldn't it be safe? I can take care of myself"

"Okay, you're really drunk right now. We will talk about this in the morning." Lily turned to stare out the window. Robin leaned her head against the cab door. She planned to get out and walk home, but she was really tired and decided to take a quick nap.


	3. Chapter 3- Awkward

**Chapter 3: Awkward **

**I know you probably thought you would never see another chapter from this story, but hey here's another one. **

_Robin was on a beach with Barney and when ever she would kneel on the ground and clap her hands a new puppy would appear. At first Barney wanted her to keep doing it and gave her a kiss whenever she made a new one appear. But then she had brought so many puppies to the beach that Barney got really mad. He threatened to throw the dogs in the ocean, but Robin started to cry. Once Barney saw how upset she had gotten he stopped and told her how sorry he was. So they kept playing with the puppies, until Robin got tired and laid down on the sand to fall asleep._

When Robin opened her eyes she was not on a beach, she actually had no idea where she was. She got up from the bed and walked over to a full length mirror that was standing in the corner of the room. She was wearing a gray Wesleyan T-shirt and sweat pants from pink. She concluded that she was either at Lily and Marshall's or Ted and Tracy's house and guessing from the length of the pants she knew it had to be Lily. Robin grabbed her phone off the bedside table and tried to find the bathroom.

She walked down the stairs and found Lily standing in the kitchen with her new baby boy. Her eyes lit up when she saw Robin. "Hey Robin! You're finally up. Do you want some breakfast?" Lily asked, a huge smile taking over her face.

"Umm. No. I'm not really hungry. But do you have some aspirin? I have a raging headache," Robin answered, grabbing her head for added affect.

"Yeah. Top shelf." Lily said gesturing to the cabinets. "You know, you should really eat something before taking that."

"I'll be fine," Robin put two pills in her mouth and she then sat down on the kitchen table and rested her head in her hands. "Can I ask you something?" She mumbled.

"Of course."

"What the hell happened last night?"

"Don't swear in front of Marcus!" Lily exclaimed covering her baby's little ears.

Rolling her eyes Robin asked again, "Sorry, what the _heck_ happened last night?"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"I was going to go home with those two guys and I guess I didn't."

"Do you remember texting me?" Lily asked. Robin started to shake her head no, but then stopped half way through because it hurt too much.

Grimacing from the pain she rubbed her head and replied, "No. Did I really do that?"

"Yeah and when I showed up at the bar you were not happy to see me. The bartender practically carried you out to the cab." Lily said rocking her baby up and down.

"Great well I'm glad I don't remember that embarrassing experience. Thanks for coming and sorry I was a bitch."

"No Robin, its totally fine," she put the baby in a highchair before shifting her tone, "Can we talk seriously for a moment?"

"Yeah I guess."

"How often do you go to that bar? And how often do you have sex with strangers? Or like two guys at one time?"

"Not that often okay. Can we not talk about this." Robin said the last question as more of a statement which did not require any further discussion.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah don't worry about me. You must have more important things to worry about." She said just as Daisy ran into the kitchen.

"Mommy, daddy says that we should leave soon."

"Okay sweetie, tell him I'll be ready in ten minutes." Lily told her daughter. "Robin you should come with us! We're going to see Ted and Tracy, it's kind of like our Saturday tradition."

"I can't. But thanks for inviting me. I should probably get back to the city."

"Oh, well we could drop you off at your apartment if you want."

"No its fine I will just take the subway."

"At least let Marshall drive you to the subway stop."

"Okay. Umm also can I wear these clothes home, my dress isn't really... daytime appropriate."

"Of course."

* * *

So Robin found herself sitting in the front seat of Marshall's new mini van. "Sweet ride," she joked.

"Yeah that's what happens when you have three kids."

"I figured. Hey so how are you?"

"I'm great. This judge thing is really going great for me."

"That's awesome. I always knew you would make an amazing judge. You're like the nicest guy I know."

"Thanks Robin. I know I am pretty awesome" Marshall joked, although she could tell a part of him really appreciated her compliment. "And look at you Ms. Successful Anchor Woman. You aren't doing too bad yourself."

"Well you know." Robin said, casually tossing her hair behind her shoulder, "the people love me."

"But seriously it must be great knowing that you finally accomplished your dreams."

"Yeah I guess it is."

Marshall tried to convince Robin to let him drive her home, but Robin refused. She did not want to be any more of an inconvenience than she had already been. She found the subway ride to be extremely uncomfortable with a hangover and was considerably irritated when she finally got home. She was so tired that she climbed right into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

_Robin could not stop laughing and Barney was making it worse. He kept trying to tickle her and he made the stupidest jokes ever, but for some reason Robin found them hilarious. She tried to get away from him so she would stop, but he was everywhere she went. After a while she just gave in and let herself fall to the floor in laughter._

Robin woke up with a pounding headache and a grumbling stomach. She jumped into the shower and tried to scrub all the previous nights regrets out of her skin. After her shower Robin decided to curb her craving for Chinese food so she went to one of her favorite restaurant.

There restaurant was filled with customers on the busy Saturday night. She had to stand in a corner to wait for her food because there were no more seats left. Slightly irritated she tried to play a game on her phone when she heard somebody call her name. Well it wasn't actually name anymore, but rather "Stinson". Startled she heart started beating faster. There was no way it could be him. There were probably a thousand people in New York that had that same name. Anyways what were the chances of running into him two nights in a row.

Just to be cautious she tried to slip out of the restaurant, but somebody was calling her. "Sherbatsky," Barney's calles caused her to elbow the man standing next to her. She mumbled an apology to the man who was now giving her the dirtiest look. She tried to walk closer to Barney, but she ended up tripping over somebody's foot and practically fell into him. Luckily Barney somehow managed to catch her without sending his food flying.

"Oh my God, sorry," She said now supporting herself.

"Are you okay?" Barney asked with a look on his face that she couldn't read.

"Yeah," Robin began to explain, but one of the waiters called her name. "I need to get that, hold on."

Robin was grateful to get out of the stuffy restaurant, feeling like she could finally breathe again. "So what are you doing here on a Saturday night?" she asked Barney.

"Come on we both know this is the best Chinese food in all of New York."

"Okay well I wouldn't say in all of New York, it is pretty good, but it probably isn't the best in New York," Robin stalled, hoping they would not talk about what happened last night.

"Only pretty good, tell that to all the people who are waiting outside."

"We both know you clearly like it. You bought like seven servings." She said pointing to his bags.

"It's not only for me."

"Oh..." She did not need to hear about her ex husbands dates, not tonight anyway.

"Yeah it's for Ted and Tracy and Lily and Marshall and their little growing kids. Those things might seem small, but boy they can probably finish this meal themselves," seeing Robin laugh made Barney want to continue his story. "I'm pretty sure Daisy eats more than you. Hell she eats more than Marshall." Robin did not want to admit that she was actually happy he wasn't seeing somebody, but she was. "But I guess they aren't all bad. Have you ever touched one of their butts?"

"No I don't really go around touching baby butts."

"Well you should try it sometimes. Like damn if I could get a moisturizer that made my skin feel that soft," Barney's eyes suddenly got wide as if he said something wrong, "Oh shit sorry."

"What are you sorry about?"

"Saying moist. Oh wait you don't care about that kind of crap. Sorry I've been spending way too much time with Lily."

"Oh yeah she always did hate that word."

"You should come," Barney said suddenly.

"I can't," Robin said quickly, "I have to go to Paris tomorrow and I haven't even started packing yet."

"You must be an expert packer at this point. We can go get your stuff and you can sleep over at Ted's. I'll even make Marshall drive you to the airport in the morning."

"Barney that's not going to work."

"Why not. It's a perfect plan," Barney notice the changed in Robin's face and knew he must have been making her uncomfortable. "Well maybe next time."

"Yeah. Next time," Robin said, nervously pushing the hair out of her face. A cab finally pulled up to the curb and Barney started to get in.

"Well be safe. Don't do anything I would do," he said and the cab drove away before she could say bye.

As she watched the cab pull away it dawned on her that it must have been Barney who made sure she was safe last night.

**AN: I know I suck at writing and updating things on time. Honestly I hope none of you are super invested in this story, but if you are you should maybe give me some suggestions because I don't know what should happen next. **


	4. Chapter 4- Glum

**Chapter 4: Glum**

**a/n: sorry I'm so awful at uploading new chapters. **

The hard tile made her shoes click against floor as she rolled her suitcase to the door. Her key fit in the lock to her apartment, but as soon as she opened the door it did not feel like home. She had a basket full of expensive wine that her boss gave her as a reward for working so hard. He also made her take the week off for Thanksgiving, even though she tried to convince him that she was Canadian and did not even celebrate Thanksgiving in November. Her boss thought it was a privilege she "earned", but Robin had no idea what to do with herself when she was not working. Sighing she went over to a kitchen cabinet and grabbed a wine glass. She used her favorite cork screw to open up the oldest wine in the basket, then poured herself a drink. Looking down into the full glass she realized that there was nothing sadder than getting drunk alone.

She almost felt nervous as she waited for Lily to pick up the phone. As if she was not calling one of her best friends. "Hey Lily, it's Robin.." she said when Lily answered, as if she did not already have her number.

"Hey Robin, it is so great to hear from you." Lily said, the awkwardness in their conversation was almost able to measure how far apart they had grown.

"Are you busy right now?"

"No, not at all. You talk to me for as long as you would like."

"Actually I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come over." The silence Robin imagined would come next made her almost regret her offer, Lily probably had better things to do anyway.

"Absolutely. Let me tell Marshall to watch the kids and I'll be there in about an hour." Lily said, excitement radiating from her voice.

* * *

"Hopefully you haven't eaten yet because I brought Thai food," Lily held up a bag of takeout as she walked into the apartment.

"Awesome, I like haven't eaten anything all day," Robin said, as she got some plates out. They both sat down on the sofa drinking wine and eating, almost as if nothing had changed between them.

"So how was Paris?"

"It was great, Paris just never gets old you know what I mean."

"Ugh I'm jealous, I miss Europe so much."

"Well it's not that great when you are only there for a couple of days because of work."

"Sure, but traveling the world sounds awesome. I don't even get to live in the city anymore, I'm just stuck in the suburbs."

"No offense, but you were totally made to have a beautiful house and decorate it with super cute things, with your super cute family. You are like the perfect mother I always wish I had." Robin said, finishing her second glass of wine. She did not mean to get too deep.

"No I'm not. I hate it." Lily said tears slowly starting falling down her face.

"What are you talking about? Your kids adore you."

"I never told you this, but I sometimes want to run away. And I've wanted to for a long time, back when I just had Marvin. I just hated being a mother sometimes and then I had Daisy and we moved to Italy and I was really happy. I loved every second of it, but that was probably just because I wasn't with the kids every day. I'm a horrible, awful person."

"No you're not Lily. Maybe you just need to take a break from kids. Get a job, paint, do something else you love. It's okay if you feel that way sometimes, it doesn't mean that you don't love your kids."

"Thanks." Lily said, as Robin gave her a hug. "Can you please just come back?"

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked, releasing Lily from her embrace.

"I barely see you anymore. I miss you."

"Lily I have to work."

"I know that, but does that mean we have to stop being friends?"

"We're still friends. We are hanging out right now!"

"But I barely talk to you anymore! I feel like you hate me and you just don't trust me anymore."

"What does that even mean?"

"Like you never told me about what happened that night at the bar. I know you are super independent and everything but I just want my best friend back."

"I'm sorry."

"That's it. That is all you are going to say to me?" Lily said, standing up to leave.

"I don't hate you. I don't really know what to say Lil. The truth is we aren't as close as we were before. I know it is hard for you, but it's hard for me too. I miss you, I miss all you guys. When I got a divorce I didn't just lose Barney, but I lost all of you."

"No you didn't! That's what I'm trying to tell you." Lily said, sitting back down.

"Well it sure feels that way."

"What are you doing on Thursday?"

"I don't know."

"Come to thanksgiving dinner, like old times."

"I..."

"Barney's going to be there, but that does not mean that you can't still be in the same room as him. Honestly If you want I'll disinvite him. We have been seeing way too much of him anyway. Everybody will be so happy to see you."

"I just..."

"Why don't you make your decision after another bottle of wine." Lily said, grabbing the bottle opener. After they finished the bottle Robin was too afraid to let Lily go home because she was so drunk. So she called up Marshall and told him that she would be staying over.

"Just returning the favor." Robin joked.

"Thanks Robin. By the way, you should come to Thanksgiving dinner." Marshall said.

"I might be busy. I don't know. But maybe," she said, knowing very well that she was not going to go.

**So I know I did not include any Barney in this chapter, but I have this really awesome thing planned for the next chapter with a ton of swarkles. Who knows when that will be up, but yeah that's the plan. **


	5. Chapter 5- Reckless

**Chapter 5: Reckless**

**AN: I'm surprised I'm uploading again so soon. Like honestly this might be a record for me. Thanks for all the wonderful comments. They always make my day. **

A knock on the door made Robin jump out of her seat. She rushed to find a robe to cover up her less than appropriate sleeping attire. Clutching the fabric around her she rushed to the door. She carefully opened it and tried to hide her shock when Barney was standing at the other side. "Oh what are you doing here?" She said accidentally letting go of the robe.

"Oh good, so you aren't sick." He said walking right in to her apartment. She had told Lily that she suddenly came down with a cold and could not make it to Thanksgiving dinner. She had doubted that anybody would believe her lame excuse, but she did not expect somebody to call her out on in. Especially not Barney.

"Seriously what are you doing?"

"Well I know you might not be aware of this, being, you know, Canadian." His face turning slightly in disgust, causing Robin to roll her eyes. "But it is Thanksgiving."

"I know."

"And you have the day off."

"How do you know that."

"Oh sorry, were you planning on wearing that to work?" He said, nodding at her outfit, causing Robin to self consciously pull the robe around herself.

"Okay so what is your point Barney."

"Do you want to go on a road trip with me."

"To Lily and Marshall's?"

"No. To my mother's actually."

"What? Why? Do you need somebody to drive you? Oh my god, please tell me she knows we are divorced!"

"Calm down she knows and I bought my own car actually."

"You bought a car? Why?"

"I had a guy" he says, tossing his hand as if it was the most casual thing in the world, which for Barney it was.

"Okay so why do you want me to come?"

"Do you really want to sit in this apartment all day just watching the Macy's parade and then eating pumpkin pie from the store down the street?"

"I wasn't even planning on eating pumpkin pie." Robin admitted.

"Ugh just please go get dressed." He said, desperately hoping his plan might work.

"Okay."

* * *

"So like you know how to drive right?" Robin jokes, but only sort of. "I don't think I've ever seen you drive."

"Yeah I know how to drive. Robin. God." Barney says. He was surprised that she had even agreed to come. He did not really think Robin was the mostly spontaneous person as of late. He got the sense that she had become more cautious and less trusting. Going back to that walls up person he tried so hard to break down. She sat quietly in the passenger seat as he started to drive down the street. "So..."

"So why did you want me to come?" She asks.

"I didn't really feel like driving up all by myself," Barney says. Quickly sneaking a peak of her face before turning his attention back to the road.

"So then why me? Also since when does your mother throw Thanksgiving? We've always had it at Lily and Marshall's."

"I know, but she's dating this new guy and she really wanted me to meet him. She's trying to be more "motherly" I guess. Also James is going to be there with his family and I kind of didn't want to go alone. Plus nobody else was going to come with me."

"So you decided to bring you ex wife who you just divorced." Robin says, emphasizing the word just.

"Don't act like it was all my fault. It was a mutual decision."

"Was it though?" She asks her voice barely over a whisper as she suddenly felt herself choking up. She quickly swallows the lump in her throat, speaking before Barney could answer. "Yeah it was."

"Okay, lets not fight the entire way there."

"Okay." Robin said, reaching over to turn on the radio. She wonders why she is sitting there. Why she let herself get into this situation in the first place. She faces the window and watches the city go by avoiding conversation. Suddenly the familiar tune for 500 miles starts to play through the speakers. "Barney no."

"Hey I didn't turn it on. It just came by itself." He says, all though she could have sworn that she saw a small smile creep onto his face.

"You know I've always hated this song." She says, even though they both know that she secretly loves it.

"I can turn it off if you want." She doesn't answer. Only turns towards the window again. When the chorus comes on Barney starts singing full blast. Robin stares at him, not amused.

"And I would walk 500 miles and I would walk 500 more just to be the man who walks a thousand miles to end up at your door. Take it away Robin Sparkles."

"Just stop it okay." Robin screams, finally losing it she turns off the radio.

"Why are you so mad? I'm sorry, you don't have to sing."

"Stop the car."

"Robin I'm not going to stop the car, we are in the middle of the highway."

"I don't care stop the car."

"Robin. I'm not going to stop the car, you are being crazy." Barney says, facing her. He takes one of his hands and puts it over hers to try and calm her down. Clearly it does not work as she quickly snatches it away.

"STOP!" Robin screams, louder than she has before. Barney notices the fear in her eyes and directs his attention back to the road where he is going 80 miles per hours and about two feet from the car in front of him.

"Oh shit." He tries to slam on the brakes, but it is too late. He hits the car in front of him with so much force that the car flies up in the air. He hears Robin screaming beside him and then everything went black.

* * *

Barney woke up in the hospital with a bandage on his hand. He watched as Robin paced back and forth outside the hospital room. She finally looked inside his room and saw that he was awake. Robin stood apprehensively at the door. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, what happened to me."

"Car accident. Don't you remember?"

"Yeah, but how I did I get here."

"The doctor says that you passed out from fear." She says, her face completely neutral.

"What about this." He says, waving his bandaged hand.

"You just cut your hand on some glass. Seven stitches." Robin says as if it was no big deal.

"How about you? Are you okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Barney got out of bed and walked over to the door frame. He tried to give Robin a hug, but she wouldn't let him. "Hey, I'm sorry. About this whole Thanksgiving thing. It was a stupid idea anyway."

"I called you mom and told her we weren't coming."

"Oh." He says, knowing very well that he had never told his mother that Robin was coming "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Were we even going to her house in the first place?"

"Yeah. I wanted to stop by, but I also wanted to spend some time with you." Robin just shook her head and stormed out of the room. Leaving Barney to watch her walk away.


	6. Chapter 6- Fog

Chapter 6: Fog

The busy hospital cafeteria made Robin feel claustrophobic. She tried to sit down and collect her thoughts, but the sound of everybody else talking made her feel uncomfortable. Distracted she got up and wandered into another waiting room. She sat down across from an elderly lady who was sitting by herself. Robin grabbed a magazine and tried to focus on the words, but she knew she really had no reason to be reading right now. She had no reason to be at the hospital. Throughly frustrated she put the magazine back. The lady she was sitting across started crying and Robin silently handed her a box of tissues. She was almost use to this, watching strangers cry. It had happened multiple times to the other people who were waiting in court rooms trying to get a divorce. Robin, however was not one of those people. She never cried. Not since that night in Argentina anyway. "I'm sorry. I rarely ever cry, in front of strangers." the old lady said, as she accepted the tissues.

"It's fine. I can leave if you want to be alone."

"No. Stay."

"Okay." Robin said, trying to plaster a fake smile on her face. "Do you want to.. talk about it?" She asked, trying to channel her inner Lily Aldrin.

"My husband is having surgery."

"I'm so sorry."

"I don't know if he will make it."

"I'm sure he will," Robin lied. She just knew it was the right thing to say in the moment. "How long have you two been together?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"We've been married for thirty five years, together for forty."

"Wow that's... a really long time."

"The craziest thing is we met at a club. I was with some other man, when he saw me across the dance floor. He kept trying to make me dance with him, but I had a boyfriend. Then I broke up with my boyfriend and I was crying on a park bench. He just happened to be there and we have been together ever since."

"That's really sweet." Robin said. "I couldn't even make my marriage last and we were only together for three years."

"Where did you meet him." The lady asked.

"Oh it's not important."

"I told you my story. You have to tell me yours."

"It wouldn't be the same. I mean you are still together with your husband and I'm not." Robin not wanting to get upset over her failed relationship.

"Well where is he?"

"Right now?"

"Yes." The lady said.

Robin did not want to answer that question. She did not want to tell her that he actually was in the hospital too. That she waited for him to wake up, like she was waiting for her husband. It just seemed less genuine coming from her. Beside, if Robin was not in the accident herself there was a big possibility that she would not have even come to to the hospital. Even though a big part of her wanted to believe that she would. "We met at a bar. He tried to set me up with his friend. I dated his friend for a year and then we broke up. One thing led to another and then he told me he loved me and I did not know why or how we had gotten there. We dated and then we broke up, but stayed friends somehow. Then completely unexpectedly he proposed to me. I said yes. We got married. Three years later we got divorced." Robin said, suddenly wishing she had a drink.

"I'm sorry dear. It sounds like that man really loved you."

"Well not anymore." A doctor entered the room at that moment, ready to deliver some news. The lady stood up and Robin did too. Robin tried to slip out, but the lady clutched her arm.

Using Robin as support she asked the looming question. "How is he?" Robin felt the lady tremble.

"He's going to be just fine Laura. He's waking up now. You can see him in a couple of minutes." The doctor answered. Robin felt the sigh of relief as the lady's started to cry.

"I'm sorry I'm crying again." She said. "At least they are happy tears."

Robin gave the lady a hug. "I'm so happy for you. Really." She said. "I don't want to keep you from seeing him."

"Oh thank you. Thank you for staying with me."

"It was not a problem. Really. I enjoyed it. Happy thanksgiving."

* * *

Robin found herself walking back to Barney. She did not know what she was going to say to him. She did not even know if she really wanted to talk to him. She just knew that she was still at the hospital and she had to reason to still be there, but a part of her just could not leave. At least not without saying goodbye.

"Robin!" He said, when she got to her room. "Where have you been?"

"I was... It's a long story."

"Are you okay."

"Yeah. It's just been a long night."

"I'm sorry. Honestly I should not have forced you to come. I should have told my mother. I should have driven more carefully."

"It's okay. You can stop apologizing. I forgive you."

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we still here?"

"I don't know." She said and they both started laughing.

"Do you want to get out of here? We could still go to Lily and Marshall's."

Robin stopped laughing, "I just want to go home."

"Are you sure? We could get some dinner, you must be starving."

"I'll see you later Barney." Robin said, walking out of the room. This time Barney followed her.

"Robin, will you please talk to me."

"I said I was okay."

"That does not mean that you are actually okay. Will you please just let me take you home?"

"How? You don't have a car anymore."

"We can split a cab."

"Barney don't you get it?"

"Get what Robin?"

"We aren't together anymore." Robin screamed. Barney's face suddenly became very sad, but Robin could not help what she said next. "You don't get to just show up at my door and invite me out. We can't just go back to the way things were."

"Why not? We broke up before and we still stayed friends."

"It's not the same thing. Don't you get that? We got divorced. We aren't friends anymore." A cab pulled up on the side of the road and Robin pulled the door open. Barney gently grabbed her arm, wanting to pull her back to him, but his grip was not strong enough. "Bye Barney".

He watched as the cab drove away.

**AN: So everybody has been asking me if Barney and Robin are getting back together. The answer is yes, I just want it to be a gradual thing. I'm trying really hard not to make this story too overly dramatic, so if any of you feel like that is what is happening please let me know. Thanks so much for reading :) **


	7. Chapter 7-Chance

**I had a snow day today and a lot of people had been asking me to upload a new chapter. Sorry if this is slightly disappointing, but I did not really know what else to write. **

It had been a couple months since Robin saw any of her old friends. She still received the occasional text message from Lily, asking her to come over for drinks, but Robin always managed to be busy. She tried not to let it bother her. Of course she would drift apart from her friends, they never had anything in common anymore and she had refused their multiple offers to hang out together. It was her own fault she had isolated herself from the group.

Robin pushed her shopping cart into the dairy section, remembering the empty bottle sitting in her fridge. Before she could find the milk she usually bought she was greeted with the familiar sound of her name. This had happened many times before. Somebody recognizing her from the news. Her face lighting up with a smile, glad that somebody appreciated her work. This time the voice belonged to Tracy, Ted's soon to be wife. Robin's smile faltered. "Hi Tracy." She said, suddenly self conscious of the two bottle of wine lying in her cart.

"Wow we haven't seen you in forever. What's going on in your life? How's work?" Tracy gushed with her bright enthusiastic attitude.

"Work has been good. I'm actually going to Greece in a couple of days."

"Wow that sounds amazing. You have to show me some pictures one day."

"Yeah definitely," Robin said, knowing she probably never will.

"Hey Trace, Penny and I found the diapers." Ted said, carrying his daughter in one arm and the diapers in the other.

"Thanks sweetheart." She said, standing on the tops of her toes to give him a kiss. "Look who I found!"

"Robin! Oh my god." Ted exclaimed, giving Robin a half hug with the arm not holding the baby. Robin awkwardly pulled back. Ted gave his signature, "are you okay?" look.

"Sorry, baby."

"Oh right, sorry. Robin hates kids." Ted told Tracy.

Tracy started to laugh. "She's not going to bite you." She took penny out of Ted's arms and started rocking her up and down.

"I know, I just, habit I guess," Robin tried to explain.

"How long are you in town for?" Ted asked.

"I leave for Greece on Wednesday."

"Robin you should totally come over for dinner tomorrow night then. Or we could grab some lunch. We can catch up," he said.

"Oh I don't know if that is really a good idea. It looks like you two have your hands full. Literally."

"No it's fine. We would love to have you over," Tracy exclaimed. "It would be so much fun. You can show me your pictures."

"Oh well I would have to check my schedule, but thank you for the invitation."

"Thank us when you come over," Ted said. At that moment Penny started to cry and Robin had never liked a baby more.

"We should really go," Tracy said.

"Okay. I'll call you," Ted said, giving Robin another hug.

She waved good bye to Tracy and the baby and continued in the opposite direction. She was not going to have dinner with them. A small part of her had actually started to resent Tracy. Not because she was in love with Ted by any means. But she hated the fact that Tracy had replaced her. She had taken her spot in the gang. Anyway she was a much better fit. She loved kids and was a much better friend to Lily. She was able to keep up with Marshall's lame jokes. She could even deal with Barney.


	8. Chapter 8-Warm

**Chapter 8- Warm**

Robin pulled the jacket tighter around her chest for protection. She held one of the bottles she bought last night in her hand. She did not really know why she actually agreed to this. If only she had been able to shake the feeling of loneliness that set deep in the pit of her stomach. She stood on Ted's doorstep and rang the doorbell.

The door swung open with Tracy standing in one of her classic little dresses she could pull of perfectly because of her petite frame. "Robin! I'm so glad you could come." She said, giving her a hug.

"Thanks for having me." Robin said, holding up the wine. She stepped into the door way and almost turned right back around and went home. Barney was standing in the living room. "What!" Robin could not help but exclaim.

"I swear I did not know you were going to be here," Barney tried to explain.

"He's right Robin. I invited him," Tracy said.

"And you forgot to mention my ex husband was going to be here over the phone. It would have been nice to have some type of warning," Robin started yelling now as Ted walked into the room carrying a cheese platter.

"Robin! I'm so glad you could come."

"Ted, I'm leaving," Robin said, pushing past Tracy to get outside.

Unfortunately, the cab she had took to get there had left and she had to make another call to get another one. "You promised dinner," Ted said.

"I don't think I promised anything. I can't believe she would do this to me," Robin said.

"Don't blame Tracy, it was my idea. Anyway I thought you stayed friends. That's why I didn't run it past you. You guys totally seemed fine after the divorce."

"We haven't been friends in a long time."

"What, but Barney told me you guys spent Thanksgiving together."

Robin started to laugh and sat down on the porch steps and Ted did the same. "We did, but not in the way you must think."

"What happened?"

"Well he came to my apartment with no warning. Then he picked me up and told me we were going to his mom's house. But before we could get there he crashed the car and we spent the rest of the day at the hospital."

"What! Barney is insane I can't believe he didn't tell me any of this. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just don't really feel like seeing him."

"I can make him go home if it will make you stay."

"No don't do that," Robin said standing up.

"Trust me I'd much rather have you here than him."

"I'll stay."

"Really?" Ted said. "Let me tell Barney he has to go."

"No. I'll survive one night."

* * *

The room was silent when Robin and Ted walked back into the house. Ted went to make Robin a drink. "Tracy I brought pictures." Robin said taking her iPad out of her purse she sat down next to her. Robin began to explain all of the pictures to Tracy, who seemed to throughly enjoy every second. Throughout all of this Robin watched Barney out of the corner of her eye who was just sitting across from them not saying anything. Ted came back and joined in the picture looking.

As they followed Tracy into the dinning room Barney placed his hand on the small of Robin's back. She turned around surprised. He gave her a typical Barney shrug and continued to walk. They sat down across from each other. Robin suddenly realized how badly she wanted to talk to him.

"So what have Lily and Marshall been up to lately?" Robin asked.

"Oh Lily's been busy taking care of the kids. Marshall has been busy working." Tracy said.

"I heard they were planning on redoing the kitchen," Ted added.

Robin nods her head as if she cares. But Barney notices she is just playing along. He knows she is not really interested in all of this China pattern, kitchen remodeling crap. He just wanted to be alone with her. To see if she wanted to be somewhere else. Somewhere with him.

After dinner came dessert and after that coffee. It was one of the longest dinners Robin could ever remember. But finally she was hugging Ted and Tracy goodbye and waiting outside for her cab. Barney walked outside. He looked at her and then looked away, trying to keep a noticeable distance between them.

"Hi," Robin said suddenly. Barney almost snapped his neck because he turned to look at her so fast. "I never properly say hi to you anymore."

"Hi," Barney said. Closing some of the distance between them. "I'm sorry I was here tonight."

"Why? You didn't have a good time?" She asked.

"Did you?"

"No," Robin laughed and Barney did too.

"We weren't cut out for this," Barney said.

Robin was silent for a minute. She forgot how much she liked the world when she was a part of a 'we'. "Hey we are both going back to Manhattan right? Did you want to maybe, split a cab."

"Okay," Barney said.

She was slightly tipsy from drinking too much wine. He was in love with her. The cab ride home was warm. He wanted to tell her not to go to Greece, but that was the whole reason why they were no longer together. Instead he stared at the curls in her hair and her smile when she talked. She admired his suit and the person she knew was underneath. Neither wanted the ride to end.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would love it if you commented. :) **


	9. Chapter 9- Rain

AN: I bet you thought you saw the last of me, but I'm back!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Rain**

The rain fell on Robin as she pulled her suitcase behind her through the streets of New York. Slightly annoyed she hadn't noticed the box sitting right outside the door of her apartment lobby. She accidentally tripped over it as she was trying to pull the door open. "Crap," she exclaimed. She reached down to move the box out of the way. Putting her hand inside she suddenly felt warmth radiating from the box. She quickly pulled her hand out and opened up the box. Inside was a tiny dog, its fur matted down due to the strength of the rain. "Oh my god," she exclaimed. Robin tried to pick up the box, but the cardboard was soaking wet and it broke right as she lifted it up. She left the box outside and scooped up the dog under her right arm. Surprisingly she was willing to go with Robin and barely made a sound as Robin brought her inside.

"Excuse me!" Robin said, greeting the man who worked in the lobby. "This dog was sitting outside in a box and I was wondering if you knew anything about it."

The man took one look at Robin, covered his nose with a tissue and replied. "No."

"Well could you maybe notify me if anybody comes looking for her? I'm Robin Scherbatsky I live on the 35th floor," she tried to explain "The dog doesn't have a collar or any tags, but its a girl."

"Okay, that's great. Could you maybe take it away now, it smells like wet dog."

"Yeah that's because it is a wet dog. Maybe you should be writing all this down."

"Can you just get out of the lobby," He said as more of a statement than a question. Normally Robin would have stayed and argued with the man, but today she had no energy. Instead she wheeled her suit case to the elevator. Passive aggressively rubbed her wet feet into the carpet. In the elevator she tried to let the dog run around so she could leave the smell, but unfortunately she was too tired to. Robin realized that was a little bit over board anyway. She left the dog in the bath tub before getting in the shower herself.

After washing away the rain (and admittedly wet dog smell) from herself, she started to work on the dog. She shampooed every inch of her fur with her expensive shampoo.

"I can't believe somebody would just do this to you. How could they leave you out in the cold like that?" She exclaimed as the dog snuggled up next to Robin on the couch. Robin called animal shelters trying to see if anyone had reported a missing dog, but nobody had. Then she called the vet to make an appointment.

By the time it had stopped raining Robin had already gotten a cart full of dog supplies and a collar which read Piper. She sat in her apartment eating take out food while Piper lay next to her chewing on a bone. Neither said much, but it made Robin feel less alone.

* * *

"Australia? Are you sure?"

"Yes, you are the foreign correspondent."

"I know, it just. I haven't travelled in a couple weeks and I need to take care of a few things here."

"Throw the milk out and get on a plane sweetie," Robin's boss sighed on the other end of the phone "Fine three days. Is that enough?"

"That's perfect. Thank you," Robin placed the phone on the counter and scooped up Piper. She kissed the top of her head and she began to think. Robin knew she did not want to leave Piper at some type of dog pound. A dog with abandonment issues would not do well being left in a cage for a month. She put Piper down and picked up the phone again.

* * *

"Lily, hi, it's Robin."

"Robin, where are you calling from?"

"Uh New York actually."

"What you're in the city and didn't tell me? How long are you here for?"

"I leave in three days."

"What! That's so soon, we need to hang out."

"I know, I"m sorry I should have called sooner. But um I have a slight problem," Robin exclaimed. She sat down on the floor and rubbed Piper's head.

"What is it?"

"I kind of adopted a dog and I have to go to Australia for a month and I don't have anywhere to leave her."

"Oh no. Did you try asking Ted?"

"Um no, but I was going to ask you."

"No," Lily said.

"What?"

"You heard me right Robin. No. I will not take your dog."

"But she is really sweet and small and easy to take care of. She will sit on the couch with you and just watch tv. You would love her."

"I have three kids and a husband, I just can't take care of anything else right now" Lily said, her voice shaking.

"Oh my gosh Lily, I'm so sorry. You don't have to take care of her. I'm sure Ted can do it." Robin heard Lily's sniffling over the phone. "Are you okay."

"Yeah I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little stressed out right now."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I'll be fine. You should probably go call Ted."

"Yeah okay. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye Robin"

* * *

"Hi Ted."

"Hi Robin."

"So what's new with you?" Robin asked. She put the phone on speaker and listened to Ted ramble on about Penny and Tracy and the new building he was working on while she made a cup of coffee.

"Wow that sounds awesome. Anyways I have a slight problem."

"Oh what's that."

"I adopted a dog."

"What! With your busy travel schedule? Did you really think that was a good idea?"

"I know, but she just showed up in a box outside my apartment and you know I love dogs."

"Okay, do you need a ride to your aunt's house?"

"I'm not going to give her to my aunt. I was actually wondering if maybe you could take her?"

"Uhh let me ask Tracy," Ted said. Robin let Piper lick her hand as she waited for Ted to come back on the phone.

"Don't worry Pipes, somebody will take care of you," Robin said to the dog.

"Robin?"

"Yes Ted."

"I'm sorry but she said no."

"No! You have to believe me this dog is amazing. She's like not even a dog. All you have to do is feed her and maybe walk her once in a while..."

"Sorry, but Tracy thinks it would be bad for Penny."

"Okay."

"Did you ask Lily and Marshall?"

"Yeah they said no."

"Oh. Well what about Barney?"

"I didn't ask him."

"Maybe you should. He would probably say yes."

"Okay, I guess I will. Thanks."

* * *

Robin poured herself a glass of wine and pulled a blanket onto her lap. Piper crawled onto it and Robin felt too guilty not to call.

"Robin?"

"Barney you are going to hate me."

"Why?"

"I need you to do me a huge favor."

"Anything."

"I adopted a dog and I'm leaving for Australia in three days. Will you take care of her?"

"Of course I will."

* * *

AN: I would love to hear your feedback on this chapter. It really means a lot.


	10. Chapter 10-Friends

AN: Another update so soon? Who am I?

Chapter 10: Friends

Barney pulled open the door and was met with a pile of boxes where Robin's head should have been. "Can you take this please?" She said, as he slide the box out of her hands. "Thanks." She turned around and called down the hallway "Piper come on." The weirdest dog Barney had ever seen came running to the door.

"Um Robin. Are you sure this is a dog?"

"What? Of course she's a dog."

"Have you looked at it?"

"Her name is Piper. Could you not be an asshole for like two seconds," Robin sighed. She sat down on the floor and Piper climbed into her lap.

"I'm sorry," Barney said sitting down next to them.

"She just showed up outside my apartment in the rain. Literally she was sitting in a box and I couldn't just leave her there. You know she wouldn't have gotten adopted at a shelter," Robin explained. "Thank you for doing this by the way."

"Yeah of course. I was hoping she would be more of a chick magnet, but hey."

"Oh my god, do not use my dog to pick up girls."

"I'm just kidding. I would never."

"You most definitely would," Robin said. She then picked up Piper and placed her in Barney's lap. Immediately she started to bark. "Piper it's okay," Robin tried to say. Barney started to pet her, but somehow Piper managed to bite his hand.

"Damnit," Barney exclaimed waving his hand to fight off the pain.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. I've never seen her act like this. She must hate men," Robin said picking Piper up. In Robin's arms she started to calm down. "Pipes you can't do that. I know Barney seems like an asshole, but really he is a nice guy."

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?" Barney exclaimed.

"Oh shoot you're bleeding," Robin said looking at Barney's hand. She put Piper on the sofa and then went to help Barney.

"She isn't going to pee on it right?"

"Well she has never peed on my sofa," Robin said. "She doesn't have rabies or anything if that's what you were wondering. You will be fine. Lets just put a bandaid on it."

"I don't have bandaids," Barney said

"Why the hell not."

"I'm Barney Stinson. I'm invincible."

"Well Barney Stinson my weird five pound dog just made you bleed," Robin grabbed her bag and began to dig around in it. She took out a bandaid and pulled Barney over to the sink. After washing out the cut she placed the bandaid on top of it.

"Thanks," Barney said.

"If you give her a chance and feed her three times a day I'm sure she will love you."

"Don't worry, I'm good with the ladies."

Robin rolled her eyes. "But seriously thanks for doing this. I really owe you."

"Bring me back a koala bear for Australia and we will be even. Do you want something to drink?"

"No I can't. I leave in a couple of hours and I still haven't finished packing."

"Oh okay. Well I'll call you. To give you updates on Piper."

"I'm going to miss her so much!" Robin said, sitting down next to Piper on the couch. "I'm not leaving you. I promise I will be back. This is just temporary. Be good for Barney okay. You can't go around biting people you don't like." Robin kissed the top of her dogs head. Robin stood up and walked to the door. Barney followed her. "Take good care of her okay."

"I will. You know that," Barney said.

"Yeah. I do."

Barney reached out and gave her a hug. "Take care of yourself," he said before he let go.

* * *

"Piper come on. We have to go outside," Barney said, trying to attach a leash to Piper's collar. Piper managed to wriggle herself out of his hands and run to Barney's room. "Piper we can go to the park!" Barney pleaded. He ran to his room just in time to watch Piper pee on his bed. "Are you serious. That was so uncool." Barney yelled. Piper, now afraid, hid under the bed. Barney started to clean his bed when he got a phone call from Robin.

"Hey how's it going with Piper?" Robin asked.

"Not going to lie, she's a real bitch," Barney said.

"Don't say that," Robin said, defensive. "What did she do?"

"I was trying to get her to go on a walk, but she wouldn't let me put her lease on. Then she ran into my room and peed on my bed. Robin it is not funny," Barney said in response to Robin's laughter.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to mention that she really does not like that lease. I usually just let her walk without it. Which I know is super unsafe, but she has never ran away from me. However, I would not recommend you do that, seeing as how she hates you."

"Great. What am I suppose to do now?"

"I think she might just hate men."

"That's unfortunate."

"Yeah. Maybe you could invite Lily over."

"Why?"

"Because she's a girl and I think she could really use the time away from the kids. Maybe get a bottle of wine and a pizza."

"I don't really know if I want to have a girls night with Lily. Sorry."

"I know, but I'm not there to do it."

"I really need to stop doing favors for you."

"I promise I'll make it up to you somehow."

"So how's Australia?" Barney said, trying to prolong the conversation. He liked the sound of Robin's voice, espeically when it was not yelling at him.

"It's great. I don't think I would want to live here though."

"Really? Why not."

"I don't know. It's just differnt. I can't really explain it." What Robin was really feeling was home sickness. Something she had never really felt for New York before. Suddenly the place she dreaded being had become the place she most wanted to be. "Can you put Piper on the phone?"

"What?"

"Yeah just so she can hear my voice. I'll even put in a good word for you."

"Okay..." Barney said. He put the phone on speak and held it down to the floor where Piper was now sitting. "You can talk now."

"Piper, it's me. I miss you very much, but you have to be nice to Barney. He is doing both of us a big favor and I know you wouldn't want him to only know this side of you. You guys can be friends. Trust me." Piper barked a couple of times in response.

"I hope that works," Barney said.

"Me too. Anyways I should probably go."

"Okay."

"Will you call Lily for me?"

"Yeah I will."

"Okay." Barney heard Robin pause on the other end. "I will probably call again soon to check on Piper."

"Yeah that would be great."

"Okay, maybe I'll call tomorrow."

"I'll look out for it."

"Okay."

"Maybe we could even video chat? That way Piper can see your face."

"Yeah I'm sure Piper would love that." Robin said. Barney couldn't see, but she was smiling on the other end.


End file.
